


Burn

by Batwynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alleyway, Break Up, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Quickies, Rebound, Shameless Smut, and return, dirty smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki walked out of Tony's life four months ago, and here he is standing across the bar like nothing's wrong. </p><p>Well, something is wrong, It's not Tony on his arm, and Tony is about to fix that. </p><p>-shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

 

They haven't talked in a while, so when Tony sees him in a bar, his first reaction isn't to say 'hello'. His first reaction is to duck and hide, then question himself and the universe.  
  
His date, if you could call her that, didn't even notice he was missing and went right on talking to herself as though he was still standing there. Not that he had been listening in the first place. She had been a mistake, and Tony knows it, but he hasn't cared about his mistakes for a while.  
  
Reckless. That's what Pepper had always called him, and that's what Loki had always liked him for. Until he didn't, and now Loki was standing across the very same bar as him, surrounded by other attractive people who have no idea just who he was.  
  
They have no fucking clue that he's a _god_.  
  
Tony knows, and remembers being shown just what that meant, day in and day out. He also knows that Loki didn't like that drink the attractive man on his left just bought him. He knows that the smile crossing the god's face is fake, and that hint of gold in his eyes means danger.  
  
What was he _supposed_ to do, let Loki hurt them?  
  
He had to save them, at least, that was the best excuse he could come up with as he crosses the room, grabs Loki's arm, and pulls him right out of the club.  
  
He does make note of the fact that if Loki didn't _want_ to leave, there was no way Tony would have forced him to. He tucks that away to think about later, and turns to face his ex of four months.  
  
"Loki."  
  
"Anthony."  
  
Well that clears everything up, now onto the easy part.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tony asks, keeping his voice calm, cheerful even.  
  
Loki tilts his head, and he knows damn well that Tony is using his 'public' voice. That doesn't stop him from using it, they were exes, after all.  
  
"I believe I was about to have a drink with those fine, mortal specimens before you rudely interrupted."  
  
"You _hate_ Red Eyes."  
  
"Was _that_ what that was?" Loki purrs in reply, takes a step forward, and Tony finally notices that there's more gold in his eyes. "Do not presume that you know me just because we shared mere seconds of my lifetime together."  
  
Tony swallows the hurt that crawled its way up his throat and threatened to make itself known in the form of a sob. He had cried enough, already, and not a single tear was shed in front of Loki. He sure as hell wasn't going to falter now.  
  
"At least I know what you like to drink, which is more than those ants can say," he replies, enjoying the small smirk his reference brings to Loki's face.  
  
"I can handle myself, so please, keep your show of dominance to yourself and go find your blond friend."  
  
"You noticed her hair color from all the way across the bar? Now who's being possessive?"  
  
Loki hisses, and even if it's reminiscent of the fights they had, somehow it's enough to flip the switch in Tony's groin.  
  
God dammit... Literally, _god_ dammit. He wasn't supposed to be this easy, especially when the one who dropped him like a sack of shit was standing there still turning him on.  
  
Tony is too caught up in cursing the god, he doesn't even blink when Loki pushes him into the wall. His head bounces off stone, causing him to let out the obligatory 'ow' before Loki's lips silence him.  
  
This wasn't expected, hell, Tony isn't even sure this was what he wants. But, Loki is pressing his tongue right past his lips, right along his tongue, right in all the right god damn places. Tony moans, and he knows it's too late for him.  
  
Hands, that had previously been along side his head, trail down his neck to his chest. Tony barely has time to register before Loki's delicate fingers find his nipples and squeeze.  
  
Tony yelps, he can't help it, and the kiss breaks with them panting. Well, Loki's panting, Tony's down right whimpering now. The eyes in front of him are still flecked with gold, and Tony remembers now that gold meant lust as well as anger.  
  
"I've missed this," he manages past the whimpering noises escaping him.  
  
"I have missed _you_ ," Loki growls in response, his teeth finding Tony's earlobe. Tony loves it when his voice is the only thing he hears, and he knows he's ruined.  
  
Loki always does that to him.  
  
"Then why'd you leave?" comes out of his mouth before he can stop it, and now he the one ruining things because Loki stops and pulls away instantly.  
  
Tony wants to babble, to beg, maybe plead a little, too.  
  
 _Stay with me. Stay. Please stay._  
  
He almost does, but it's good that he doesn't because Loki's not actually leaving, he's just standing there staring at him with a look Tony has only seen on his face once before. Just one time, three days before the god walked out of his life. Well, poofed out in a flash of gold.  
  
"Because you _matter_ ," Loki responds quietly, his voice a new kind of raw. Not the sexy voice after he's screamed Tony's name, or the raspy voice when he told Tony about his past. It was something else, something serious, and painful, and sad.  
  
Tony furrows his brow and tries not to laugh hysterically. "You left me because I _matter_? I think you've got something backwards, here."  
  
Loki shifts closer again, and Tony is torn between the lust crawling around in his lower regions and the misery clawing at his chest. What to express, what to feel.  
  
"Stark..."  
  
"Oh, so it's 'Stark' again? I see, so as soon as—"  
  
"Tony!" Loki snaps, successfully shutting him up with a hand on his chest and a killer glare.  
  
Tony squirms, still torn between want and want-to-run, but he stays quiet for once and watches that look flicker back onto Loki's face.  
  
"Tony," he repeats more softly, and that gets him to really focus, because Loki doesn't do gentle or nicknames. "You... will die in some year's time. You will die and leave me alone on this horrid little planet, and it will be dull and lifeless without you. I would not let that world continue, I would rather it _burn_..."  
  
Tony opens his mouth to respond, but for once the words are just not there. Oh, there's a jumbled mess of things he wants to say, but nothing solid, nothing sure. So he closes it again, and instead, just stares up at Loki.  
  
He knows he's probably showing that same expression as Loki did three days before he left, because it's love, because Tony loves him and he knows that now.  
  
"I would rather you stuck around with me and burn the world down after I died, than watch you run around with other people. It makes me want to burn the world _now_."  
  
Loki's smirking again suddenly, and Tony has a feeling he just said 'I love you' without saying it.  
  
"Would you," the god purrs,"would you now?"  
  
"You forget, i'm not a hero, and I have a shit ton of fire power."  
  
Loki's right in his face now, brushing his nose against his cheek, and Tony shivers from the way his hot breath is tickling his lips.  
  
"And, if I _want_ to watch you destroy your precious realm...?"  
  
"Well then," Tony mutters back, his eyes half lidded as he looks up through his lashes. "Here I thought we had much more fun things to do."  
  
"Yeeeessss," is his only response before his body was lifting off the ground. Tony automatically wraps his legs around Loki's waist like they belong there, and Loki's already got a hand cupping his ass like it's all his.  
  
He isn't wrong.  
  
"Oh fuck," Tony groans, and the obsessive compulsive part of his brain is screaming about the germs, the dumpster right beside them, the god-knows-what on the wall his back was pressed up against. Fortunately, the larger, hornier part of his brain says screw it. It's dirty, and hot as hell.  
  
"Why..." Loki grunts in irritation as his fingers fumble over Tony's belt, "...must you wear these infernal things?"  
  
Tony just grins against the god's neck and drags his teeth along the pale stretch of skin. "Says the man who usually in leathers and buckles."  
  
There's a hum in agreement, or denial, and the buckle is off before Tony can poke fun anymore. Loki's fingers are already pulling his pants and his boxers over his ass, leaving his cock twitching in the night air. Tony wanted to get naked, he always did like the full nude, but the alleyway was not the place for it. He was going to have to settle with quick and dirty.  
  
He's fumbling now, hands tugging at Loki's tight jeans, mouth busy finding its way back to Loki's. There's a rumbling sound coming from deep in Loki's chest, and the pants are gone suddenly, and damn if that wasn't punctual because he was just thrusting his hips forward at the same time. The result? Perfect friction between now-bare cocks, and the sounds he makes are really kind of embarrassing.  
  
"Ffffuck, you're hot," Tony hissed, tightening his legs around Loki's body.  
  
"If I am hot, you are an inferno," Loki comments back with a sly grin. He keeps grinning even as an -amazingly- slick finger finds its way southward and starts to probe at his entrance. Tony almost sighs, because he knows it's going to take a while to prepare him, and damn if he wasn't anything but impatient. Four months was a _long_ time to wait for this.  
  
The finger breaches the ring, and Tony leans his head back to breathe. The second his throat is exposed, Loki goes for it with lips and teeth. He's leaving marks, sucking so hard it hurts, and Tony moans for each one. He gets louder when the deliciously long finger inside of him starts to work him open.  
  
"You are tight," Loki says, sounding surprised, " _very_ tight."  
  
Tony's panting now, and words come out automatically. His tiny mind filter was out of service, curtesy of one Loki, God of Mischief. "Y-yeah, well... four months is a long time."  
  
Loki stops moving, stops sucking, stops breathing, even. Tony tilts his head back to see what the problem is, and is greeted with that _look_ again.  
  
"You have not been with another since...?"  
  
"Okay, 'been with' yeah, sort of, I mean," Tony flounders, trying to say what he means, and not say it at the same time. He gives up and settles for honesty, because he's already got the god's fingers in him and there's that _look_. "No, I haven't had... sex."  
  
Loki's startled expression lasts the duration of a second, Tony blinks and it's replaced by a devilishly pleased look. Like a panther who just found his prey, and the image is complete by the growl that escapes the god as he attacks.  
  
The finger curls just as their lips meet, and Tony's mewling into Loki's mouth. Tongues meet, Loki dominates, Tony fights back, and another finger is slipped past the ring of muscles. His hips instantly jerk forward, craving more, enjoying the burn. He never shied away from pain during sex, especially with Loki. The god gave it to him good, and it was glorious every time.  
  
"I... just stretch it, I can't wait anymore," Tony commands, and it sounds more like a plea.  
  
Oh well, he could resort to begging at this point.  
  
Suddenly, Loki's cock is pressing against his again, the absence hardly missed for all the pleasure Tony's getting from those fingers. Then, Tony's bucking against the god, enjoying the way Loki's breath catches in an almost moan each time their cocks slide together, and he forces himself to be quiet just so he can hear him.  
  
Tony feels empty, and now both of Loki's hands are on his hips. Tony knows what's next, and he giggles. Because he's excited, because he's missed this, because he's _happy_.  
  
Loki warns him, "This will hurt," and Tony just grins up at him.  
  
The difference is impressive, the width alone sending Tony's head snapping back in a silent scream. The heat, though, is what finally breaks him enough to let out a strangled shout. Too hot, too wide, too much. So _very_ Loki.  
  
He doesn't get enough time to process it, or even relax much, because Loki's pushing further in and if Tony remembers right, they have a long way to go before he's full. It feels like ages before Tony feels Loki's hips slide right into place, and he's shaking so badly right now.  
  
"D-did you get _longer_?"  
  
Loki's answer was a chuckle against his neck, and a twist of his hips that sends Tony off into space again.  
  
"Perhaps you shrunk," Loki adds after another twist.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Perhaps next time."  
  
Tony's breath catches, and he tries to pass it off as pleasure, but Loki's looking him right in the eye with his cock shoved all the way up his ass, and Tony never was able to lie to the God of Lies.  
  
"There's a next time?"  
  
Loki shifts backwards, slowly pulling out of him, and Tony panics for a minute thinking he asked the wrong thing. But no, Loki grinds right back into him like he's extracting his vengeance.  
  
"Next time," Loki growls and thrusts again, "and the time after," another thrust, "and the time after that," he's really speeding up now, "and many more times."  
  
Tony responds with mindless babble, agreeing, begging a little, and maybe moaning Loki's name.  
  
His hips tip up more, and he's being crushed between the wall and Loki in just the way he likes. Loki's nails are digging into his hips so hard, Tony knows there will be moon shaped bruises and cuts tomorrow. He wants there to be, just in case there isn't a next time, just in case this is all he gets from Loki before the god thinks he's not worth loosing again.  
  
He was worth loosing, and if he wasn't, he would damn well make himself worth it.  
  
"Aah!" Loki cries out suddenly, his face buried against Tony's neck, and Tony hopes that was from the nice little hip thrust he just preformed on the god.  
  
After he starts responding more, meeting each buck of Loki's hips with his own, the pace grows maddening and Tony isn't screaming, no really, it's just music from the bar.  
  
Loki's saying something in that husky voice he only gets when he's really close to cumming. Tony doesn't hear the words, but knows what the tone means it's time to start helping his own cock along.  
  
It doesn't take much on his part, just a few quick jerks in time with Loki's now erratic thrusts, and he's cumming all over his brand new shirt. The sound he makes is nothing compared to the half choked sob Loki lets out as Tony's muscles clench around his cock. The sob fades into a low moan before Tony's insides fill with the heat of Loki's release.  
  
"Oh _Jesus_ ," Tony groans, because it just keeps going and going and....  
  
Tony's eyes snap open when he realizes what that means. Satisfied, green eyes meet his, and there's a smile playing across Loki's lips that Tony was going to kiss away any second now.  
  
Instead, he's word vomiting again.  
  
"You haven't fucked anyone either, _have_ you?"  
  
The smile slips a little at his question, but instead of denying it, Loki just nods and pulls out of him.  
  
"I have not found... a suitable specimen."  
  
"You mean they weren't me," Tony points out dryly, and pulls his pants up unceremoniously. Loki's pants are back, like magic, and his eyes linger over Tony's cum splattered shirt. Tony was sure he was going to comment on Tony's confidence in the matter, when instead, he god leaned down and started licking up his mess.  
  
Tony whines " _Oh my fucking_ —"  
  
"God?"  
  
Tony glares down at him half heartedly, and doesn't respond even as Loki's back at eye level and kissing him. He tastes himself on the god's tongue and he doesn't care because it's not the first time. The kiss lingers, not passionate and biting, but slow and something else.  
  
Loving.  
  
Tony pushes him away a little and stares at him.  
  
"Is this... you said we are going do this until the world burns," he slows and hesitates to ask what his head and heart need to know.  
  
 _Ah, fuck it._  
  
"Do you love me? Are we going see this through?"  
  
Loki doesn't move away, he stares at him like he's seeing Tony for the first time. His answer comes slowly, but not unsure.  
  
"Yes, Anthony, and yes."  
  
"Oh... good... cuz I was going to get some matches for a second there."  
  
Loki laughs, and god has it been a long time since he's heard that. It's funny, because he needed that almost as much as the hot sex.  
  
"I have missed this," Loki admits softly, his smile loving and sharp all at the same time.  
  
"I've missed _you_ ," Tony replies, and smiles back without an ounce of shame at how goofy and loving he looks. Because Loki loves him, and Tony knows that now.  
  
  



End file.
